It'S mE
by akaowen
Summary: What is the story of the five missing children and the bite of 87? What happens at the pizzeria now days? Read to find out!***rated T just to be safe***
1. the start of the end

**My first fanfic so don't give me shiz comments **

Hi I'm Fritz and well I am here to share a story with you guys about well, it's hard to explain. So just sit back while I tell you about my life; and my death. I lived in Saskatoon with my best friends and awesome family. My family was a crazy bunch of oddballs, but yet had what all families needed. An older brother, a little sister, a loving mom, and a caring dad.

My friends were indescribable and incerabled in every way. My best friend was Calvin , he was funny and never and I mean NEVER serious. My right hand man was Steve, lets just say he was all about the ducks. There is Claira, who I had a not-so-secret crush on. Also Horsnet. And last but not least, Chell, who in quiet and some what shy.

In Saskatoon there is, the one, the only, FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZA!

that place was da with extrea cheese when I was little. That house of awesomeness had four main attractions and they were, you guessed it, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. Goldin Freddy was there but was removed, no one knows why. On my tenth birthday I went there hoping for the best b-day ever…

Boy, was I wrong

Just before my party there were a bunch of little kids who would not stop throwing soda at the animatronics causing them to glitch out a bit. Not that I would care back then, rember this was da on stearoids. All my friends came there and were ready to PAR-TAY! Caliven, Claira, Chell, and I ran to the main stage. Horsnet and Steve ran to Pirate Cove.

Twenty minutes went by and then a scream came from Pirate Cove. I looked over there, and wish I didn't. Time froze, Horsnet's lifeless body fell to the ground, the front of her head was in foxy's mouth. Foxy's eyes quickly changed from deamon red to sorrow blue. Alarms in my head went crazy, but I just stood there in horror. Yet to know that my day had just begun.


	2. did I die?

Durning in all the commotion Freddy came over to my friends and I and led us away from Foxy. Now your thinking 1 of 2 things:

1. Missing children incident *rolls eyes* sooo predictable

2. OMG Freddy is so nice! :D

Answer is: 1

I am sooo tempted to give you all the glory details of the incident but…

No.

Heck no.

fine if u want the gory details, skip to chapter three then come back not, then read on and skip chapter three

(MISSING CHILDREN INCIDENT)

k, good. Got that out of the way, so, after were murdered (CHAPTER THREE) We (BTW we = Chell, Steve, Claira,Calvin, and I) all saw a light. since we all knew each other and died at around the same time we all saw the light together. Were clueless of what our fate would be.

**Sorry for the short chapter and long wait but I is bizzy!**

**Because its holladay's I will have chapter three done by christmas and chapter four soon after.**

**PEACE!**


	3. did I die? pt2

**So remember in chapter two wen I said that chapter three would be all gore of the five missing children? **

**guess what? **

**I LIED **

**SORRY!**

**maybe I will do it later or not, I don't know**. **once again sorry! but read on! **

The light disappeared. "What the?" I thought out loud.

"Who said that" Screamed Steve

"Me, stupid"

"Who's 'me''

"Fritz"

"So we died?"

"Yes"

"Why can't I see you?"

"Cause' we don't have necks!"

"Oh… where is everyone else?"

"Here" I said "every one ok?"

"Yea" Claira caled. "Dito" yelled Chell.

"K then-hold on, where's daniel?" Steve questioned

And as if on cue, we heard screams, But they weren't very loud.

"Calvin must not be fully dead… and neither are we!" I stated

"WHAT!?" Everyone yelled in unison (except Calvin, who was still screaming).

"yea, we are now-" and everything went black.

And silent.

DEAD silent.

**Again, sorry for the short chapter with no meaning but I just wanted to get this part out of the way.**

**PEACE**


	4. a new life

**a short chapter just for after christmas**

'_I woke up.' _I thought. _wait I WOKE UP, I'M ALIVE!'_

'_It's about time' _said a voice that sounded like Claira's.

'Claira_?'_

'_Yea?'_

'_Where are we?'_

'_To be completely honest, I don't know'_

Everything was black, almost like we were asleep.

We were.

Suddenly my eye's opened, and I saw a curtain open in front of me. stage lights went on and were aimed right at my eyes. I went to put my hand over my eyes…

And nothing.

Did not move at all.

I panicked, and could not move. I was trapped inside a body of some sort.

'_so do you know where we are?' _Claira said in a panicked tone. She too was trapped in a suit. 'Fritz_?'_

'_...'_

[five hours later]

We later found out that we were, in fact, in the animatronics and after hours were in control of them

Oh joy.

Chell had no animatronic to enter so we (somehow) gave her enough power to enter a suit with no endoskeleton. (golden freddy)

A little too much power.

she gained some odd abilities that day.

Ones that would soon save us


	5. the guard encounter

**Hey guys chapter 5 and here is some quick info:**

**Calvin = Freddy**

**Fritz = Bonnie**

**Claira = Chica**

**Steve = Foxy**

**Chell = Goldie**

**200 views! Thx!**

[A month later]

My system started up and roared to life. I looked around the up at the camera and,

It was on.

Someone was in here with us.

"We have company" I whispered to Clavin

"Go check the office"

"K"

I grabbed my guitar and got off the stage. I looked at my hand, it was facing the wrong way! I ran to the spare parts room and put on a new hand. Boy it was a dusty one. I walked to the left hall and went in the supply closet and cleaned my new hand up, then trudged down to the office. I took a look inside and nearly screamed.

The man in the office was wearing the same things as the man who killed us. A purple shirt, golden badge, and a hat that said:

Secretary.

He is one of them.

I ran back and reported to Calvin immediately and he said:

"let's get him"

"Yea" I puffed in a dark tone

Chell overheard us talking and asked if she could scare him first.

She didn't wait for an answer and teleported into the room and just sat there, then teleported out. The night guard was screaming, and Chell?

laughing like crazy.

I then jumped off stage and ran as fast down the hallway as possible then stopped at the door. I was waiting for him to check the lights. When he did I jumped into the room and screeched as loud as I could, closed both the doors and screamed:

"It'S mE!"


	6. suit stuffing

**OMG I nearly fell out of my seat when I saw this:**

_**527**_ **views, 3 favs, 3 followers, **

**Holy-spicy-italian-chilly-in-a-bottle! 500+ views! I is famous! Thanks! *Give's everyone free tickets to freddy's and plushies of the gang* **

**Btw do not own fnaf, yea. D:**

The guard fainted.

'_Was it that easy?_' I pondered

I opened the doors and turned off the cameras. The last place I want to be is a pitch black locked building. I dragged the unconscious body out and toward the main stage. I lifted up the hat that was now covering the guards face and, it was a boy in his early twenties. For a second I felt sorry for him, the fact that his fate was to die into a suit now. I then snapped back into the world and remembered why his fate was death,

he was one of them.

The ones who killed us.

At least that was what a Voice inside my head said.

As I walked past pirate cove Steve peaked out of his curtains, and nearly lost his balance from surprise.

"ti's t-t-that be one o-of them?" He stuttered

I turned the night guard so Steve could see that he has knocked out, then continued walking. Steve, revealed that the guard was unchoisus, walked out of his cove and started walking be side me.

"So ye going t-t-t-" Steve said, still spoked that he was next to one of the people who worked for, Purple Guy

"Kill him" I muttered

"By stuffing ye l-lad into a s-s-s-"

"A suit"

"For fun?!"

"NO" I yelled in rage " Sure I want to get a little revenge, maybe with a scare, but killing him!? I'm just doing this because if I don't then Calvin will have my head as a paper weight!"

The rest of the walk was silent.

When we got to main stage I quickly handed the guard to Calvin, then headed in the direction of the office.

"Do you not want to see him die?" Calvin called out "There will be screaming and blood" taunting me

"Na, I want to check out the office" I lied, then scurried away

"OK then…" he sighed then turned around

When I got to the office I familiarized myself with the door's, lights, and cameras, they were really cool. I then heard screams of pain coming from the spare parts room, seconds after, Freddy's deep laugh.

'_just this once a guard shall die' _ I thought ' _just this once'_

**Sorry for lack of updates but I is bizzzzzzzy.**

**PEACE**


	7. update!

**Hey guys,**

**A chapter might not come out for awhile so calm your bunions and read a different story in the meantime.**

**Peace! **


	8. a little threat

**Hey lads and lassies, **

**I just want to ask if my story is good or not, so if u like the story so far then plz just leave a comment saying that u do because I donno if it is good or not** **. 1000 views! Thank you all so much!**

**Also SO SORRY for not updating in a long time!**

**do not own FNAF, it belongs to Scott Cawthon**

[20 years l8r, yes we are going even MORE into the future]

Vurrr,cha-cha-cha-chunk… beep bop ba. My eyes opened and I started up. Because we were in 30 something old animatronics, we made a lot of noise. I looked to my left to see Chica already gone and Freddy staring at me.

"You are the loudest thing ever"

"Aren't we all" I gestured around the pizzeria, to all the animatronics.

"There is a new guard tonight" Calvin said as he fixed his hat.

"Wop de do!" I said sarcastically then turned around to grab my guitar where it wasn't there. I turned to Calvin, he held it like a piece of gold, just staring at it.

"Hey, give me back Motereace!" I yelled and reached for my Guitar, just befor I got it Freddy lifted it high above his head.

"let's make a deal…" Calvin said in a dark tone.

"Let's not" then I jumped for my guitar again, only to miss by two feet. Man Freddy was TALL.

"Kill the guard"

"Not up for it"

Calvin nearly dropped the guitar,"it's simple, just get revenge"

"When hell freezes over, my friend" I said " and we got revenge TWENTY YEARS AGO"

He broke a piece of string on the guitar "now"

"you little piece of-"

"NOW"

The room was soundless for a minute.

"I hate you" I said under my breath and then hopped off stage. "really hate you" Calvin just smirked at his accomplishment.

I walked to the secretary office and stood at the door, waiting for the guard to check the light. The guard did and said,

"Man thing thing is fat" It sounded like a girl in her late twenties.

'_WHAT!?'_ I nearly screamed '_first of all I am a operhountas coonless rabbit and second I am NOT FAT.'_

I ran into the room and socked her in the stomach and then punched her in the face, knocking her out instantly. I walked over to her desk and looked at the tablet:

Power: 37%-3 AM

Noob.

I turned my head toward and examined her face, and dropped the tablet.

'_no way-thats not-it can't be-she died did she not?'_

**any idea who that is? ;D**


	9. the battle in the kitchen

**NO! I did not die, NO, I did not abandon this story, NO, I don't like my little pony. I have some juicy stuff for this chapter so just READ ON!**

**P.S. powertothepeople, u are right.**

'_It's Horsnet!' _I thought '_Oh, no no nonono, is she okay?'_

I put my hand on her wrist and waited hopefully…

I got a pulse.

"_Oh thank god, she's alright' _I thought '_now, what to do, what to do… how do you wake someone up in a deep sleep...'_

Then I got an idea, I hoped out of the room, hit the door button, and moved my hand out of the way before it could get chopped off. I started rapetliy baning on the door and she shot up from sleep.

'_That was easy'_ I thought '_Now just leave her alone'_

It didn't take long for Chica, Goldey, and Foxy to encounter Horsnet, but Freddy did not say anything for three nights. On night four, He snapped…

"Chica!" Freddy yelled, while bursting into the kitchen. From the tone In his voice you could tell he was NOT happy. I sat on stage tuning my guitar, when I heard the yell, I just sat there still tuning it.

Foxy poked his head out of his blue and yellow curtains. "What in davy jones locker was that?" He said

"Chica probably burnt Freddys pizza" I said "again"

Freddy slammed the door to the kitchen then yelled: "WHY IS THAT BLOODY GUARD STILL ALIVE"

"Reasons" Chica said in a soft tone

"Give me one reason NOT to kill you"

"What! Your going-" Chica didn't get to finish her sentence as Freddy's fist met her face sending her flying back. Her body met the pots and pans, causing them to fly everywhere. As she attempted to get up Freddy kicked her in the face, giving her a black eye.

"My eye!" she screamed

"Awww did you just hurt your eye?" Freddy asked the went into the second cupboard to the left, and pulled out a pistol.

**(I-KNOW-WHAT-YOU-ARE-THINKING!why do they have a flubing pistol in A PIZZERIA?!. They keep a pistol in the pizzeria because they don't trust the night guard to protect the place. BECAUSEISAIDSO)**

He aimed the pistol at her head, "say-"

I ran into the kitchen and jumped on Freddy "SUP BIT-"

_BANG_

"AAHHHH, MY ARM!" Chica screamed in pain as oil spew out from her shoulder. I tried to grab the pistol from from freddy but…

no luck.

Everything turned white, the last thing I remember is Chica screaming in pain

**Sorry for the disappointing chapter I am just BIZZY! please expect longer wait times for upcoming chapters-I am trying to make them longer-but this one came out in a hurry and its 10:00pm so,**

**GOOD NIGHT!**

**I'm as tired as hell...**


End file.
